


Bad Pain Day

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [5]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Arthritis, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sebastian is in pain both physically and mentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Sebastian has bad pain days and good pain days.





	Bad Pain Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be abt the pain but it like, turned into a small thing bc i can't just not have a plot lmao.

Sebastian let out a sigh as he stretched out on the couch, rubbing his knees as he tried to get the pain to subside in his joints. He’d been in pain for most of the day, having to go home from work early as he just couldn’t focus on anything. Joseph drove him home and Stefano was there to greet him with open arms, leading him inside and up the front steps while Sebastian grumbled that he wasn’t ‘quite that old’ before his knee had given out and he almost collapsed. Ruvik had opted to go out and get medication for him since they didn’t keep much at the house for long periods of time- and of course Sebastian couldn’t turn it down and he said he’d only ‘Take them if he needed to’, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Stefano.

Currently the pills were sitting next to a cup of tea Stefano had brewed for him, and Sebastian refused to take them unless his pains got worse which they slowly were with the stiffness of just lying on the couch. He felt useless during days like these, but luckily his family was more than willing to help him out. Joseph was picking Lily up from school, Ruvik was currently sitting in the living room with him clacking away on his laptop as he was typing something up- Sebastian didn’t ask- and Stefano was preparing something nice for dinner.

When Sebastian let out his sigh Ruvik stopped typing, looking up at Sebastian with raised eyebrows. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Just fine.” Sebastian leaned back on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, opening up Hulu to turn on a cooking show that he wouldn’t have to pay much attention to. He heard Ruvik get up and set his laptop aside before making his way over to the couch where Sebastian was sitting. Sebastian moved his legs up so Ruvik could sit down.

“Put your legs on my lap.” Ruvik pat his lap and Sebastian did as he asked, stretching his legs out a little bit again to try and get the aches to subside. Ruvik nodded and gently began massaging his knees, working his thumbs over where he knew the pain was the worst. Sebastian flinched at first but relaxed quickly, turning his attention to the TV while Ruvik continued to rub over his sore joints.

“These people, idiots.” Stefano clicked his tongue and Sebastian wondered when he got into the room, seeing he was only standing in the doorway though. “Look at what hes doing to that pasta? Oh that poor dish.” Sebastian laughed at the way Stefano spoke about the cooking shows- they usually infuriated him and Ruvik since both of them had grown up with much better cooking than what Sebastian or Joseph could usually throw together.

“Exactly, and that sauce is horrendous.” Ruvik piped up and shook his head. “If they don’t get kicked off the show then it will probably be the man trying to make that… What is it even? Chicken?”

“I think its a pork chop.”

“That just makes it worse what hes doing.” Sebastian picked his tea up and sipped at it while Stefano and Ruvik continued to make fun of the people in the screen for being ‘idiots who don’t know what a good fettuccine should look like’.

After some time of them bickering about the show Stefano returned to the kitchen and Ruvik stopped massaging Sebastians knees. Sebastian sat up and tugged Ruvik close, kissing his cheek and muttering a thank you to him before he laid back down. Not long after the front door swung open and Lily burst in through the front door, immediately shouting for Stefano and rushing to the kitchen while she shouted something about art class. Joseph took his coat off and head to the living room, looking down at Ruvik and Sebastian.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Joseph leaned down and kissed Sebastian quickly before he moved and kissed Ruvik as well.

“Better. Ruvik has magic fingers and Stefano has magic tea. Thank you for picking Lily up, what is she shouting about?”

“They made clay figures in art class and she was buzzing the entire ride home to show him what she made. Its a… Well I’m not sure what it is but she said Stefano would recognize it.” Joseph glanced over the table and noticed the pills, which Sebastian was quick to swipe up out of his sight. “Sebastian…” Joseph sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms while Sebastian quickly popped back the pills and downed the remainder of his tea to wash them down. “You should have taken those hours ago.” Joseph took a seat on the other couch and opened his mouth to scold Sebastian before Lily and Stefano walked in, Lily bouncing on her toes.

“Dad! Want to see what I made in class today?” Sebastian turned to Lily, eager to see what she was so proud of. She moved her hands from behind her back and produced a small sculpture which Sebastian recognized instantly.

It was obscura, not quite with the same amount of detail Sebastian remembered in STEM, but the extra limbs and the camera head were easy for Sebastian to make out. Stefano gently put his hand on Lilys shoulder and pointed out the little details she did put into it. Lily was excited, asking if they could get some clay paint for it so they could paint her. Sebastian shook his head and sat back up fully, taking the sculpture from her gently to inspect it.

“Shes beautiful!” Stefano was almost bursting with pride, of course he would be since Obscura had been so precious to him in STEM, one of his best creations he would still say. “It looks almost like the real thing. If I had a photo of her I could make one as well, a friend for your sculpture.”

“Hang on- hang on.” Sebastian shook his head and handed the figure back to Lily. “Its great honey, she looks great. Why did you make…” Sebastian tried to think of what he wanted to say and how but gave up. “Why did you make her though?”

“Well she was nice.” Lily shrugged, setting the clay down on the table. “I’m going to go shower now, I smell like school.” With that Lily set off up the stairs without letting Sebastian say another word on the subject.

Sebastian picked the figure up again and shook his head, he could feel Joseph and Ruviks eyes on him so he quickly explained who Obscura was- all while Stefano was still beaming at the creation and plucked it from Sebastian to set it on top of one of the bookshelves proudly before he set back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

“Sebastian, you seem bothered by this.” Ruvik placed his hand on Sebastians back and rubbed it carefully. “We all know she remembers everything, she doesn’t need protected from what she witnessed in STEM and if she wants to see things in a positive way isn’t that for the best?”

“... It is, I just wasn’t expecting it. If she wants to remember Obscura as something- someone- nice then we’ll have to keep it that way. I don’t want her to realize-”

“Okay Sebastian.” Ruvik carefully tugged Sebastian close to him, running his fingers through Sebastians hair gently. “You think far too much for someone who was just in severe pain.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and laid back, resting his head on Ruviks lap while Ruvik continued to play with his hair. “How are your knees?”

“They’re better. I think I should make it to bed tonight, but if I don’t just leave me where I fall asleep.” Joseph laughed at the statement and stood to head into the kitchen with Stefano.

“Okay, but don’t expect to wake up pain free if you collapse on the floor.” Joseph stated, walking out as Sebastian waved him off, closing his eyes as he got comfortable with Ruviks fingers grazing gently through his hair.


End file.
